Sevrin Loth
of the Red Scorpions Chapter]] Sevrin Loth is the Magister, or Chief Librarian, of the Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter. He is also one of the most potent battle-psykers in his Chapter's history. Few Librarians within the Adeptus Astartes are able to match, let alone exceed, his destructive psychic power on the battlefield. Having already served as Magister to two Lord High Commanders of his Chapter, at the outset of the Badab War in 904.M41, Sevrin Loth was an Astartes Veteran of centuries of battle. His legend was further burnished in the Red Scorpions' annals when he recovered the body of Lord High Commander Verant Ortys following the betrayal of the Red Scorpions at the world of Grief by the deceitful Lufgt Huron and his Renegade Astral Claws Chapter. Upon the ascension of Carab Culln as the new Lord High Commander, Sevrin Loth became Culln's closest advisor and most trusted field commander. History Sevrin Loth was born to the family of a feudal warlord on a Frontier World deep in the Ordon Rift and offered up to the Red Scorpions as an Aspirant not long after his birth. During his time as a young Neophyte in his adolescent years, Loth's psychic potential unexpectedly manifested when on the training grounds. Focusing his anger and fighting spirit alone, Loth proved able to shatter the bones of his sparring partners without laying so much as a hand or blade point upon them. Sevrin Loth's progression was marred only by his barely controlled battle-lust that tempered into restraint and wisdom with age and experience. Though uncommon amonst the Astartes of a Librarium, Loth still favoured spending time honing his martial skills against his fellow Battle-Brothers rather than being locked away in meditation contemplating the nature of arcane secrets. This fierce martial streak, along with his raw psychic ability, earned Loth a reputation as a relentless warrior. He takes no greater delight than in hacking down enemy Chaos Sorcerers and Witches in personal combat, proving with every blow that not all psykers are Renegades and Heretics. Sevrin Loth was already a Veteran with centuries of battle experience at the outset of the Badab War in 904.M41. He had already served as Magister to two Lord High Commanders of his Chapter, and further added to his legend in 906.M41 by leading a desperate counter-assault to recover the fallen Lord High Commander Verant Ortys' body following Lufgt Huron's deceitful actions during an honourable parlay on the world of Grief. Against all odds Sevrin Loth had saved the honour of his Chapter and in so doing wrote an enduring legend for himself despite the bitter blow the Red Scorpions had suffered. Backed by the wisdom and blessing of Sevrin Loth, Carab Culln was appointed Verant Ortys' successor as Lord High Commander of the Red Scorpions. As Ortys' successor, Culn was entitled to step into the mantle of his predecessor as Magister Millitum and overall commander of the Loyalist forces, but this was by no means guaranteed. With the principal support of the Raptors and Salamanders Chapters, as well as his own impassioned pleas in the Loyalists' war council that he had the right of vengeance and the proven mettle required to see the war to its end, Culln secured the support of the Fire Angels and Novamarines for his command. Both the Sons of Medusa and the Marines Errant Chapters then agreed to his selection for reasons of their own. Despite some continued minor dissent, Carab Culln was finally acclaimed as the second Magister Millitum of the Imperial Crusade to retake the Maelstrom Zone from the Seccessionists. Despite continued dissent, primarily instigated by the Chapter Master of the Fire Hawks, Carab Culln received the overall command of the Loyalist Space Marine forces. Sevrin Loth continued to fight on the frontlines during the Badab War campaign and took part in such famous engagements as the Second Battle of Sagan and the conquest of Piraeus. Wargear *''The Armour of Selket'' - This is a finely wrought suit of Artificer Armour that incorporates a Psychic Hood. In addition, the wearer can use their own psychic energies to empower the suit's defences further. *'Force Axe' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 34, 39, 41, 85, 165 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] es:Sevrin Loth Category:S Category:L Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines